Screening arrangements are known for screening particulate materials such as mineral ore as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,767 (the '767 patent). According to the '767 patent, screening panels are attached to a support frame using projections extending from the screening panel. More specifically, the projections are inserted in corresponding holes in the support frame to attach the screening panel to the support frame. A number of apertures are formed in the screening panels to screen the ore.
The typical support frame is made intentionally large and heavy, usually of metal such as steel to withstand rigorous screening use. Accordingly, the typical support frame is not modified or replaced easily.
A system is needed in the screening industry, which permits the user to adapt new and different screening panels to conventional support frames without undue cost and effort.